Mi regalo de san Valentín
by Ginevra Weasley Potter Black
Summary: Harry tiene un regalo de San Valentín muy especial para Ginny. Después de tres años volverá a sorprenderla.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mi regalo de San Valentín.**_

_**Por: Ginevra Weasley Potter Black.**_

San Valentín se acercaba. Ginny esperaba el regalo de Harry con ansias. Cada año la sorprendía con algo diferente y muy romántico. Hacía ya tres años que estaban juntos. En ese tiempo, Harry la había hecho la mujer más feliz de la tierra.

El moreno llegó temprano en la mañana a la madriguera el día de San Valentín. Mucho antes de que ella se levantara. Saludó a los que ya estaban despiertos y llevó a parte a la madre de su novia.

-Señora Weasley ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?-

-Si hijo ¿Dime que necesitas?-

-Solo quiero pedirle permiso para pegar algunas notas por la casa para que Ginny las encuentre cuando se levante.-

-Si. Hazlo. ¿Qué planeaste esta vez?-

-¡Ah! Es una sorpresa.-

Harry dejó las notas dobladas y con un prolijo número de orden diseminadas por la casa de forma que las encontrara al levantarse.

A las nueve de la mañana, Ginny despertó contenta en su cama. Era San Valentín y seguramente Harry tendría algo genial para ella. Miró el reloj en su mesa de noche y vio pegado un trozo de pergamino con un número uno enorme en medio. Los despegó con un hechizo y lo abrió. Sonrió al ver que la letra era de su amor. Seguro era parte de la sorpresa.

_**Te amo, por la hermosa mujer que eres…**_

Ginny doblo el pergamino y lo puso en su bolsillo. Le daría un gran beso en recompensa en cuanto llegara abajo.

Se levantó descalza y fue a su closet a buscar algo de ropa para ir a bañarse. En la puerta de este, se encontró otro pergamino con el número dos.

_**En este tiempo contigo he vuelto a nacer…**_

Lo guardó junto con el otro. Entró al baño y el tercer pergamino la sorprendió en el espejo.

_**Cada día de mi vida me haces más feliz…**_

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo abajo para besarlo locamente por ser tan tierno. Si así empezaba el día no se imaginaba como podía terminar.

Cuando ya estuvo lista, bañada, vestida y bien arreglada se dispuso a bajar. Antes de salir, en la puerta de su cuarto el pergamino número cuatro la esperaba.

_**Aun así, siento que algo me falta…**_

Le llamó la atención esa frase. No era como las otras. Pero pensó que tal vez le faltaba algo mas que seguramente estaría en el próximo pergamino. En las escaleras encontró dos más. El primero decía:

_**Solo es un simple detalle…**_

Siguió bajando y encontró otro más:

_**Aunque para mi es muy importante…**_

Cada vez sentía más curiosidad. ¿Que era eso? Al principio había sido tan romántico… pero ahora ya no entendía nada. Pero con Harry, cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Decidió seguir sin preocuparse. Cuando llegó al final de la escalera Fred la miró enojado y le dijo:

-Dime la verdad ¿Tengo cara de lechuza?- y sin esperar respuesta de su sorprendida hermana le puso en la mano otro pergamino.

_**Sí, lo sé. ¿Qué más puedo pedir si tengo todo?**_

En la entrada de la cocina encontró otro en la pared. Estaba cada vez más desorientada y no veía a Harry por ningún lado.

_**¿Cómo puedo querer más? Contigo, nada es suficiente…**_

Casi automáticamente entró a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno. Casi se muere de un susto cuando Pig aterrizó a su lado y cumplió con su trabajo. La pelirroja rió al recordar a su hermano quejarse de no ser una lechuza. Seguramente George fue más difícil de convencer y no tuvo más remedio que mandar a Pig.

_**Oír tu corazón latir cada día embriaga mis sentidos. Pero no es suficiente…**_

Harry "el romántico" había vuelto. A medias, pero había vuelto. En su taza favorita, esa que el le regaló hace tiempo, halló la siguiente.

_**No, me hace falta algo más…**_

Y otra vez lo mismo. Estaba empezando a enojarse. ¿Qué tramaba el loco de su novio? Como le diera por dejarla el día de San Valentín lo mataba. En el cajón de los cubiertos había otra nota.

_**Mírame a los ojos y me harás feliz…**_

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué significaban esas notas? Algunas decían palabras muy bonitas y otras le daban miedo. ¿Por qué le decía que le faltaba algo a su vida? Eran felices juntos. El se había convertido en Auror hacía poco tiempo y ella se recibiría de Sanadora en poco menos de un mes. En la salida encontró la nota numero doce.

_**¿Imaginas tu futuro junto a mi?**_

¿Cómo le preguntaba una cosa como esa? Claro que imaginaba su futuro junto a él. No había futuro para ella si no era con él. Caminó hasta la mesa con una bandeja con el desayuno flotando junto a ella que iba releyendo las notas tratando de encontrar algo.

En el florero que estaba en centro de la mesa había una nota más.

_**Gracias por hacerme tan feliz…**_

Desayunó releyendo cada trozo de pergamino encontrado. Les cambio el orden, pero no era eso lo que tenía que hacer para entender lo que Harry le quería decir con todo eso. Por algo tenían los números escritos. Las desparramó en orden sobre la mesa y las miraba buscando algún significado.

Ya había terminado, pero seguía sentada cada vez más desconcertada. Una mano conocida puso una flor sobre la mesa con la última de las notas. Sin miraralo, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, la leyó.

_**Oye mi corazón dejar de latir cuando tu juntas la primera letra de cada nota y mientras tanto yo espero tu respuesta para volver a vivir.**_

Desesperada y furiosa por no haber pensado en eso antes. Con su varita dibujó las letras en el aire y las juntó. Una lágrima de felicidad rodó por su mejilla cuando logró descifrar el mensaje que se formó.

_**¿TE CASAS CONMIGO?**_

Se levantó y lo besó. Otra vez la había sorprendido. Le pidió matrimonio en San Valentín y por supuesto, Ginny aceptó.


	2. Chapter 2

A los lectores:

Hace un tiempo decidí animarme a publicar en este monstruo que es FanFictionNet. Debo reconocer que me costo muchísimo porque no entiendo ni media de Ingles. Así que me tuvieron que soportar varios de los que ya habían publicado haciéndoles preguntas a todas horas. Me lleve una fuerte decepción al ver que subía mis cosas y no tenia ni un Rr. Pero con el tiempo entendí que en "mi casa" me tenían mal acostumbrada.

Decidí no rendirme y seguir subiendo cosas. Pero al parecer una de ellas causo molestia a alguna gente y decidieron quitarla de la página sin previo aviso. Tal vez, de haber sido alguna otra de las historias que tenia ya en línea no me hubiera molestado tanto. Pero de los mas de diez fic's que tengo escritos, hay tres a los que les tengo especial cariño. Uno por ser el primero y el que mas alegrías me dio y los otros dos por ser regalos para dos mis mejores amigos. El que quitaron fue uno de ellos.

Seria hipócrita de mi parte no mencionar que alguien me había avisado que podría pasar. Pero al recibir ese aviso, una amiga del alma me ayudo con la traducción del reglamento y a mi entender en ningún momento viole ninguna regla, ya que la canción que usaba es de dominio público, que es de lo que habla el reglamento. Por otro lado he observado trasgresiones reales en muchos fics publicados en categorías que no corresponden, e incluso muchos de ellos que deberían corresponder a la que menciona el reglamento como MA, y que según dicha normativa no deberían ser admitidos por la página, sin embargo los siguen subiendo y actualizando.

El que haya ocurrido esto, de la manera en que ocurrió, me ha decepcionado profundamente. Por lo tanto, he decidido borrar mis historias de esta página. A los que las hayan leído y quieran seguir leyéndolas les cuento que pueden encontrarlas en w w w . p o t t e r f i c s . c o m esa es "mi casa" allí comencé y allí me trataron como una persona, no como un numero.

En Mi casa van a encontrar mis historias completas, incluso muchas nuevas y la continuación de Harry Potter y la búsqueda de los Horcruxes.

Espero no haber ofendido a nadie. Si así fue, lo lamento, no fue mi intención. Solo una historia quedara en esta página "Un Día De Abril" pero recuerden que no es mía. La mantengo allí porque su contenido no es el permitido en "mi casa" (como ven, si respeto las reglas de cada sitio. Los que no me respetaron ni a mí ni a los lectores son otros) Esa historia la voy a mudar a la cuenta de su verdadero autor: Horus. Espero que por ser mi amigo no sufra él también un castigo. Ya sería el colmo. Así que mis queridos lectores les pido disculpas si esto les genera el trastorno de tener que buscarme en otro lado. Pero allí les aseguro que voy a poder responderles a cada uno de sus rr, cosa que aquí nunca supe como hacer. Solo les pido que si dejan un rr me digan que vienen de aquí, así les puedo agradecer como corresponde el trabajo que se han tomado por seguirme.

Muchas gracias por las horas, minutos o segundos de sus vidas que le dedican a la lectura de lo que escribo. Sin ustedes no valdría la pena.

Ginevra Weasley Potter Black


End file.
